


Sharing

by Northofthewall



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Team, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: Sam just wants someone to share in her excitement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 300 words challenge.

"I did it."  
Sam stared at the device sitting on her lab bench.  
"I actually did it!" she said in astonishment, stepping back from the bench.  
"Yes!"  
She looked around her lab. Why was there nobody here? 

"Daniel! I did it!"  
She found him leafing through a dusty tome.  
"Hmm?"  
He didn't look up.  
"Daniel?!"  
"What?"  
"The thing I've been working on in my spare time?!"  
"Oh right. Great," he said, giving her the merest of glances.  
She sighed and left. 

"Teal'c. I did it!"  
Teal'c opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but I just had to tell someone."  
"You have achieved something?"  
"That device SG3 brought back a year ago?"  
"I do not recall."  
"It was broken. It practically needed rebuilding."  
"And you have achieved this?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well done Colonel Carter. May I return to my mediation now?"  
"Yeah. Sorry."

"Sir?"  
She knocked on his open door, and poked her head around.  
"Carter. Come in here and interrupt me. Please."  
She smiled, and walked into his office. He threw a report down on his desk and a pen on top of it and sat back in his chair.  
"I did it sir!"  
"Which 'it' are we talking about here?"  
"That device I've been rebuilding."  
"The one you've been working on for a year?"  
"Yes!"  
"That one I can't get you to leave alone?"  
"Yes!"  
"The one you work on instead of eating and sleeping and other normal tiresome human things?"  
"Yes!"  
"And I'm assuming because you're standing here with that ridiculously gleeful look on your face you did something pretty clever."  
"Well... yes sir. Even if I do say so myself."  
"Way to go Carter."  
"Thank you sir."  
"So what does it do?"  
"Oh. I don't exactly know."  
"Yet."  
"Yeah," she grinned.


End file.
